


Ну давай, регенерируй!

by WTF_Lucifer_2021



Series: WTF Lucifer 2021 Visual R-NC17 [3]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst, Blood and Gore, Canon-Typical Violence, Digital Art, Episode: s03e13 Til Death Do Us Part, Gen, Horror, Season/Series 03, Temporary Character Death, WTF Lucifer 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:55:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29739747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Lucifer_2021/pseuds/WTF_Lucifer_2021
Summary: Люцифер в очередной раз пытается убить Каина (эпизод 3.13)
Relationships: Lucifer Morningstar/Marcus Pierce
Series: WTF Lucifer 2021 Visual R-NC17 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185761
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12
Collections: Level 4 Quest 2: Визуал от М до E 2021





	Ну давай, регенерируй!

[ ](https://imagizer.imageshack.com/img923/1687/HAUzlO.jpg)


End file.
